The present invention relates to coupons, in particular delivering coupons containing barcodes to a mobile device.
The display of a mobile device may be used to generate bar codes for reading by a conventional bar code scanner. This has uses in coupon and ticket applications. The mobile solution has a number of unique aspects when compared to traditional methods such as paper or internet email. These include:                Instant Delivery. The barcode is delivered to the mobile phone almost immediately.        Reach. The consumer can be reached wherever they are.        Increased Redemption. Unlike paper coupons which may be left behind, a mobile phone is normally carried everywhere.        
GB Patent Application Number GB2361570 to British Airways discloses a method of operating a ticketing System. A reservation centre generates data representing a ticket which is broadcast to a mobile station e.g. a cellular phone. The data from the mobile station can then be used to verify the transaction e.g. via a reader linked to a reservations computer. The ticket data can be sent in the form of a text e.g. SMS message or in browser readable format and is preferably in machine readable code. Preferably, the reader is an optical bar or pin code reader. The system is preferably used for air travel. The problems with the disclosed system are that:                There doesn't appear to be a way of enforcing single redemption of a ticket (for security).        It relies on a “SIM toolkit” application in the handset to translate the ticket number into a barcode image. It would be advantageous to deliver the actual barcode image in the message. The SIM toolkit has a number of problems. Many network operators discourage or prevent downloading of applications into the SIM card. SIM storage is limited and it's harder to update the software on all of the phones.        
International Patent Application number WO 01/95267 to Nokia relates to the provision of goods and services. Receipt data corresponding to a purchase of predetermined goods or a service are downloaded to a mobile handset and displayed as a bar code. A vending delivery station receives the receipt data from the handset and enables the provision of the purchase goods or service to the customer. In one example, cinema tickets are provided, printed by a ticket printer. The problem with the system is that it requires the consumer to collect tickets which are printed by a vending station before entry. It would be advantageous to simply treat the phone/barcode as a ticket which is scanned at the actual entry point, thus eliminating the queuing/inconvenience and printing.
The publication discloses MPEG film previews when browsing the cinema options. This is not however included as part of the ticket. It would be advantageous to provide multimedia tickets to phones that can support their viewing.
GB Patent Application Number GB2362012 to IBM discloses Paying for goods and services without needing to carry many cards. A customer, who has registered information such a credit card number with a server, receives payment information as an identification code when he/she pays for a purchase at a store. The payment information can be transmitted wirelessly to the cash register in store, or displayed as a two-dimensional barcode on display of the terminal and read by a barcode reader of the cash register. The payment information is associated with sales information and sent to the server which associates the payment information with the registered information for the customer, seeks approval from the appropriate credit institution, and sends an approval number to the store. A ticket processing system embodiments is also described.